Naruto: The Forgotten Blade
by silverknight117
Summary: What if,at the Valley of the End, Naruto disappeared? What if he was sick of the bullshit that Konoha kept dealing out to him and decided to make his own mark on history? This is the story of how Naruto escaped his village,and raised above it to prove,that you didn't have to be smart to be strong.That with enough hard work,you could become a god among men... ((M for blood/sex))
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my first real story. For a very long time I would read fan fictions and be like " I CAN DO THAT SO MUCH BETTER!". And so, after losing a bet and 12 beers later, here I am, writing a new story and hoping to get other authors off their lazy asses and actually WRITE. But in the future I see this tactic back firing on me….so how about you read my story ,review it, and favorite it, it would defiantly help me out ,and spread my (hopefully )well received story**

***DISCLAMIER* If I owned Naruto, he would be much more awesome and bad ass…..and have a super hot girlfriend….and way better moves…..and I would be fucking filth rich and not writing this for my own entrainment ( and hopefully others )…..goddamnit I'm weird ;_;**

**ON WITH THE SHOW**

Sasuke Uchiha stared down at his former best friend and rival Naruto Uzumaki. Once upon a time he had thought the loser was completely useless, but he had proved him wrong, like many times before. The titanic battle they had had proved to Sasuke that Naruto was very strong, or at less as strong as him. And what about that angry red charka? He didn't know what to make of that, but maybe it would be better to take care of Naruto right now, while he was knocked out from the final clash…..he would need the Mangekyo Sharingan to fight his brother Itachi on a level playing field.

Sasuke slipped his hand into his kunai pouch then froze and smirked, almost in irony.

"You're lucky Dope that I don't have any kunai or charka left over, or less you would be died…but I just realized something. Would I truly be any better than Itachi, if I took the same route as him? No…no I wouldn't…." He whispered to himself in a soft, tired voice as he slowly stood up and walked away from Naruto, Sakure, Kakashi, Konoha, everything…he moved in the direction that lead towards him fulfilling his dream, to kill his bastard of a brother…..

While he walked away, he didn't see his old Konoha headband, with one single deep slash through it.

Kakashi Hataka looked at the ground, sadness maring his expression. He had finally arrived at the legendary Valley of the End, the former battle ground of the first Hokage Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, former leader of the mighty Uchiha clan. It was ironic, in a sense. They were both related to the legendary figures, and by the looks of things, they had tore the valley up pretty bad. 'The apple doesn't fall from the ansectoral tree now does it?'Kakashi thought to himself in with a very dry sense of humor.

He was staring at two objects. To most people they would mean nothing…..but to him, they left enough evidence as to what had happened.

One slashed headband, and a patch of orange jumpsuit…

Sasuke had gotten away, and Naruto was gone….

He turned to Pakkun, his personal Ninken summon as the small dog walked up to him.

"Tell me something good Pakkun…." Kakashi said in a worried voice.

The dog slowly shook his head, destroying Kakashi's feelings of hope. "I can't smell Sasuke's or Naruto's scents….it's like they're just…gone."

Kakashi didn't respond as he looks up at the water fall, unknowing looking at where the final blow of the monstrous battle landed.

"I've failed you Minato, Kushina, Sasuke….Naruto."

Where was he? His entire body hurt, especially his chest. The world around him was all pain and nothing else…..how could he live like this? All he remembered feeling in all of his short 13 years of life was pain, with fine little bursts of happiness. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the roof of some forest that he didn't remember being in. Then it hit him, the chase, fighting the Sound Five, and the final battle with Sasuke….and how he tried to kill him multiple times. He shivered as he vaguely remembered how horrible and inhuman Sasuke had looked at the very end of the fight. That was definitely not human. But he was also surprised at himself. He went so far as to use one tail of the Kyuubi charka? He couldn't believe that, but that power he felt…..it was unbelievable.

He slowly pushed himself off the ground and held his head.

"Uh, feels like the god of hangovers I swear…"

He looked around anxiously then stretched his tired bones out, feeling them pop and said in a tired tone.

"I need to report back to Konoha and tell Sakure and Baa-chan what happened here. But first off, where am I?"He looked around the area, only seeing a forest he didn't recognize.

Suddenly his migraine became much worse as he held his head and groaned out in pain. He kept holding his head in pain before it went away and a gruff voice spoke in his mind

"**God damn seal!"**The huge fox growled out in irritation as his deep voice echoed in Naruto's head

The young boy stopped moving as he heard the deep voice vibrating throughout his skull and thought to the giant fox.

'Kyuubi? What do you want you dumbass fox!?'

The huge kistune growled in angry at the human boy and his sheer tack at insulting him.

"**You damned human, how many times have I saved your worthless life from the villagers in Konoha, emeny ninja, and in your pathetic last fight with the Uchiha! If there is one thing I will ask for, it is RESPECT!"**

Naruto froze once again at the sudden outburst of angry. The fox did have a point there…..it had saved him more times than he could count and hadn't really demanded much for those services. But it did own him rent in a twisted sort of way.

Naruto grumbled out to the fox in thought 'I can a least give you that…..you do deserve it…..unfortunately ….'

The huge fox snorted, the noise echoing in Naruto's mind. So he had finally gotten a little trust from the human? Sadly he was enjoying the conversation with him, being alone and not having anything to talk to for almost 13 years really makes one crave conversation.

"**At least I have that…..now; we have a very important subject to talk about human."**

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this

'You actually want to talk to me? Ok, what is this about?' He asked in a suspicious tone.

The Kyuubi spoke in a very serious voice as his next spoken words shocked Naruto to the core.

"**Konoha thinks you are died, killed by that weak Uchiha…..and I think you should keep it that way…..Naruto"**

Said child sat in shock and thought out to the giant fox.' What do you mean, they think I'm died?'

The fox snorted and said **"After your fight, you were knocked out. I managed to take control long enough to make a run away from the border. No one from Konoha knows you are alive to put it simply '**

Naruto thought to himself in shock. They thought he was died? Wouldn't they come looking for him? Of course they would, they were his friends! But now that he thought about it, he didn't have many friends. And the ones he did have didn't really like him…well expect from Rock Lee, but he was really, REALLY weird. Naruto thought out to the fox. 'Why should I leave Kyuubi need to save Sasuke from that Snake freak that wants to take over his body?'

The large fox said to the young boy.** ' That boy does not want to be saved Naruto….he is obsessed with killing his brother, and he will most likely fail in that sense….his brother is just to powerful for him and you to fight as you are. Plus, he is part of that organization that is made up of 10 S-rank ninja…and if there is one thing I want you to listen to boy, it is this. Never fight an S-rank ninja…..the ninja that defeated me was an S-rank, so I should know this kind of thing. You must become strong, train harder than you have ever trained if you are to survive them. And Konoha will hold you back once they see that the "Demon" is getting strong enough to fight such high ranking ninja. If you die, I die. The same way around to. We must work together if we are to survive them…so Naruto, are you willing to leave the people that hate you behind and move on to make your own mark in history? You may not be able to be the Hokage, but I think I know a way around that…..'**

Naruto sat still, lost in thought. (Sadly something he didn't do often enough).He thought of his awful childhood in Konoha, how he was beaten so much. Honestly, why hadn't he left sooner? Because he thought it would get better. And slowly, it did, but only after he had saved the village from an insane Garra . But that was about it…he was always treated like a pile of shit, and that's how everyone saw him…and all of his friends thought he was just weak. He clenched his fist in angry but whispered to the fox.

' Let's do this….let's become so powerful no one can hurt us….together, we will become the ultimate team! No one will hold us back anymore…..no one, no thing!'

The Kyuubi chuckled as he heard the boy.** ' Good…..but we will have to train your body to extreme conditions, also your charka control leaves much to be desired..'**

Naruto pouted at this. 'Hey, I know that! I'm just not any good with controlling my charka ok?'

The Kyuubi chuckled a little. **' I know, who do you think was fucking it up so much? It was funny seeing you struggle…..but you still need to work on it ,its pretty fucking bad .' **

Naruto growled at the fox as he began walking deep into the forest. 'Fucking Fox…'

The rookie 9 and all close relations to Naruto stood in front of a teary, red eyed Tsunade . She looked them each in the face, and then slowly whispered out.

"Naruto is dead….killed by Sasuke in battle…."

Everyone stood there, shocked to the core. Naruto was dead? No way, he never gave up on anything…no one thought he would die…..but what about this thing about Sasuke killing him? Everyone could see they were close friends!

Sakure took a step forward. "W-w-what? Naruto is dead? H-how?"

Tsunade turned her head and looked at her. She knew she loved, as in how a child thinks of love, the Uchiha boy, who really didn't give to flying shits about the girl. Talk about never giving up the chase!

She said in a quiet voice to her. " He was killed by Sasuke Uchiha trying to bring him back to the village. We thought he was kidnapped, but apparently he left on his own accord …all for power…" She knew why he left, so he could kill his brother. What he didn't know was that his brother did it for a purpose, to prevent a civil war that would have torn the village into two. His brother was a true un-sung hero whose tell would never be told. It was sad seeing such a promising young man ruin his entire life to save his village that now hated him, and now even the brother he loved wanted to kill him.

Sakure's lower lip trembled as she said." That's not possible! Sasuke would never do that to Naruto!"

The Godaime Hokage stared at her as a tear slide down her eye. " I do not think you know how much hatred Sasuke had in him for his brother, and how much love Naruto had for YOU, a girl that ignored him completely and wanted to go after a completely spoiled brat. Naruto died trying to bring back the boy you "love". Tsunade held her head as tears flowed down her cheeks.

The rookies and their sensei's reactions where that of complete shock. They just couldn't believe what had happened to Naruto. The village had truly lost a great human being….

Jiraiya stood in the back of the room, frowning as he thought to himself. He knew Naruto wasn't dead, because if he was, then the elder toads would have told him so. No, he was not dead, just merely missing. He would have to find him and ask why he had left the village, but he had a feeling as to why he had left. He wasn't going to reveal this info unless he had to. He pushed himself off the wall and jumped out of the widow next to his old teammate Tsunade. When he falls to the ground he jumped on top of the nearest building and started to rush to the Hokage Mountain. Few knew what it actually hid beneath the rock. Some thought it was massive weapon cash, or a underground base where in case of war the cilivans could go if the village was attacked. And they were correct about these two guesses. Under each former Hokage head there was something special. In the firsts was a bunker, the seconds a weapon cash ,he thirds was a library of all Justus's collected by him, and under the Tsunade's soon to be build was going to be a state of the art hospital. But none but him and the Former Third Hokage knew what was under his old students Minato's head, and that's what he was going after. If Naruto had truly left the village for good, well then, he was going to take everything that was his to begin with. This village had kept it away from him long enough as it was.

**Two weeks later, border of Kusagakure/Iwagakure**

Naruto sighed as he pushed himself up the mountain he was currently climbing. He was carrying a pack of basic supplies, like food, rope, matchs, and the basics to survive when one is on his own. The fox had given him the place and direction to start on his new training. The Kyuubi decided that it would be best to train in the high altitude of Earth Country. It was a smart idea, and he never would have thought of it himself. Plus he didn't know of his father and how he had basically butt fucked all of Iwa with two justus's. This would be the last place Konoha would look for him, because Konoha had VERY tight relationships with Iwa, who was still butt sore over the , back to the training part. The high altitude would push his body to the limit and make his training much harder. Plus it was fairly isolated from people, so he could practice high profile justus's by himself. Naruto panted as he pushed himself higher up the mountain. He was covered in sweat and it was slowly getting harder to breath the higher he went up.

'Kyuubi, how much higher do I need to go?' Naruto said to the large fox as he gasped a stone and pulled himself up.

The Fox sighed as he heard his human counterpart. **'To the peak you little shit. That's where I kept my den hundreds of years ago. It's big enough for you to live in, trust me on that. Plus the mountain is hollow from where I created my home for this country, so this can be our base of operations so to speak.'**

Naruto nodded as he listened. 'Makes sense…but why did you pick Earth Country of all places? Other than the high altitude ….'

The Kyuubi sighed .So he would have to explain to the kid? Ok he could deal. **' I picked this country because Konoha wouldn't dare to try and get into this country. As you probably know, Iwa is still bitter over the fact that they lost the last war. They won't let Konoha start stomping around looking for you.' **

As he said this Naruto had finally pulled himself up to the tip of the mountain. He was so high up that he could atacully feel the clouds swirling around him. He said out loud as he held his arms open to the sky.

"We did it Kyuubi…..we finally made it….now time to start training and become strong!"

The large fox grinned at the young boy's excitement. **"Yes we did brat… now give me 50 push ups and 80 crunchs, then run up and down this mountain 3 times." **

Naruto sweat dropped at this. "Are you serious? Why the fuck would I do that?"

The fox growled at him, **"How the fuck else are you suppose to train? And since your complaining, fill your back pack with rocks you little shit!"**

Naruto said to him. "Fuck that shit, I just got done getting up here! Besides, how are you going to make me do it?" He said in a teasing tone to the fox.

The Kyuubi smirked as he heard him. **"Well I doubt you want a boner for 2 weeks do you?"**

"…..Fuck you Kyuubi…fuck you and your furry ass!" But even as he said this, Naruto was emptying his pack out and filling it with stones. He really hated that damn fox….

Said fox was chuckling in amusement was he watched though Naruto's eyes as he slowly started to walk down the mountain. He didn't dare say that he liked the kid, but he wasn't half bad. He had a good heart and tried to live up to the promises he made, plus he had a lot of hidden potential that he could use….when he was done with the kid, he was going to be a force to be reckoned with!

**Well since I'm such a complete bastard I'm going to leave it there for now. I hoped you guys enjoyed and thought it was good. Now I'm not to sure about the pairing ,I have 2 really good one's one mind, but if you guys have any suggestions and have a valid reason why I should pick one ( or many ) girl/s then just drop me a message and I'll try to respond as soon as I can.**

**Now, since this is my first real story I'm total open to ideas that I could use. Like I just said,if you have an idea just give me a message and I'll see if I can put it in.**

**Another thing. While Sakure did get a little bit of a bashing today, that won't happen again. I just wanted her to see how far Naruto went for her.**

**But I have to go soon guys, so I'll see you guys on the next chapter!**

**Later, SilverKnight117 out**


	2. Chapter 2

**xWell bitches, I'm back! Yeah, life and her cruel intentions can't hold all this sexy down forever! I'm fucking awesome, why you ask? It's because of this story that's why! This story just blew up, in the good way! Not even a week in and it has 12 reviews and over 1000 visits! While that may not seem like much to you guys, but it is to me. I'm really glad this story is being so well received, and thanks for all the helpful advice you guys are giving me.**

***DISCLAMIER* I do not own Naruto. If I did, many bad things would happen and the world would never know the awesomeness that is Naruto.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

xXx

(Amegakure, Pain's Tower)

Pain sat on the ledge of his trade mark tower, overlooking HIS village. He had finally wrestle full control form Hanzo's old regimen. Even in death, the man was very powerful, leaving behind agents that sabotaged his ascent to power. But it was all for not as he was finally the sole ruler, along with his "Angel".

'_If only Yahiko was here to see how far we have come….' _The man known as Pain thought. He truly did miss his old friend, but in the end he was fulfilling his dream though his body.

His old time friend Konan watched him from behind, sadness marring her angel like face. Her friend Nagato had changed so much from when they were children, becoming more cold and dark. How she wished things could be like they use to be when they were children. How good those days were….

A man wearing the stranded Akatsuki cloak with an orange swirling mask covering everything but one eye walked forward from the shadows. To most of the Akatsuki members he was a complete fool, but in reality he was much more serious to the others that knew to look beyond his false mask.

"The Kyuubi jinchuuriki is dead…the demon itself will soon ran rampant on this earth. We must capture it before another country tries to grab it for themselves. We must act quickly once it re-forms….I think sending Itachi and Kisame with Konan and yourself should do well enough Pain. Do you not agree?"

As he said this, the man's right eye glowed a deep red, revealing a single fully matured Sharingan.

Pain did not resist the idea as the strange man's influence grew over him. A seed had been planted….and it would soon blossom into a deep rooted tree that could withstand the test of time.

"That is a very good idea Tobi…thank you for the suggestion. You may leave now…"

The now revealed Tobi smirked under his mask before turning around and leaving the tall tower. The self proclaimed god thought he was in control of the situation, but how he was so wrong…he was merely a pawn in his game,a strong pawn that could threaten him, but a pawn none the less.

Konan frowned as she saw what had happened. Nagato was being controlled by that man…no wonder he was acting so different. But how could she stop it was the question in her mind.

xXx

(Konoha, Inside the Hokage Mountain)

Jiraiya glared at the heavily sophisticated seal array in front of him. It had taken him a good two hours to get this deep within the Hokage Mountain as it was heavily guarded by, surprisingly he might add, by ROOT ninja. After he easily snuck by and knocked each and every one out inside the mountain, he was able to obtain information as to why Danzo's little pets/robot's where snooping around the place. They were apparently trying to break into each former Hokage's head/vault and steal anything worthwhile. Sadly for them however, the forever handsome and manly Jiraiya was there to stop their act of evil!

Anyways, back to business. Of course, his highly talented student Minato had to create a superbly hard to break seal for basically any and all people. Hell, after seeing its design he was afraid to touch the damn thing!

But, since he was his sensei, he had taught Minato everything he knew, which included fuinjutsu. His style of sealing had passed down to Minato, so he had a more than basic understanding of this seal. He saw that it was a blood seal, a seal that the creator made that was only a few people of close relations could open via blood. And Minato had only really cared about him, Kushina, and Naruto. And since this seal was created before Naruto was born, and Minato and Kushina were now dead, he was the one and only person that could open it.

He bit down on his left thumb as he walked up to the large wall guarding the vault. Pressing the bleeding digit into his right hand palm, he left a single bloody dot. Stepping forward, he charged his charka in his right hand and slammed it against the seal array. The seal array glowed a light red before slowly shifting around as the kanji merged together, making a solid black line. This line then formed to make a rectangle missing one side, making an outline of a door way. With the sound of a mighty crack, the "line" cut deep into the rock, now making a door for Jiraiya.

Said ninja grins as he steps deep into the dark vault, the shadows covering his body. After walking a good 5 minutes he came across a door in the dark cavern. He stared at the dust covered door knob in front of him. No one had been in this room for over 13 years…and none but himself and a few select others knew of Naruto's heritance. He did not know how Naruto had suffered at the hands of the villagers, but he knew of the hard lives jinchuuriki lived, and that life style was anything but easy. He grinned as he thought to himself.

'_It's time Naruto knew of his inheritance…and all the benefits that comes with it...'_

His large hand gripped the door knob and twisted it open, revealing the dimly lit room beyond the doorway. Jiraiya slowly walked in and looked around.

While fairly small, the room was jam packed with things ranging from scrolls, books, and weapons. Jiraiya slide his back pack off his large shoulders and un zipped it as his eyes looked around the room, already thinking of what he could take with him and give to Naruto. He reached in and pulled a sealing scroll out. He unrolled it and set it down on the floor then slowly stood up and walked around the room, looking at everything. The four walls that dominated the room were covered in book selves, completely packed to the brim.

He walked closer to the selves to read the titles of said books and scrolls. He slowly started to grin as he saw that they were training regimens, beginners guide to fuinjutsu, charka manipulation, scrolls for each of the ninjutsu elements, fighting styles, books on smithing, the human anatomy, poison charts, advanced mathematics, finances, and loads of money. But he saw two things that shocked him.

On a little stand in a corner of the room were two scrolls and a single black ninjato with strange dark blue seals covering said blade. It was an oddity in the room, resting in between the two scrolls. One marked as Minato and the other labeled as Kushina. Both written by different people, but both saying

To Naruto, my son.

Jiraiya slowly walked up to each of the letters and slowly pulled them off of the stand. These he would take for sure, and he would not look at them. They were for Naruto and Naruto alone. As he explored around the room, the amount of scrolls he was going to take was going to many more than he thought. But that did not matter as this did not belong to any one that was "alive" any more. Plus no one would ever know if it was missing, unless someone managed to break in and see him doing this. But that was a farfetched idea right?

Now there were two things left for him to take. After a good 30 minutes of searching, he found what he was looking for.

Two scrolls.

One labeled as Uzumaki Clan Techniques

The other as the Flying Thunder God Technique

Jiraiya grinned and thought.

'_These two techniques alone are powerful. But coupled together with what I plan on teaching Naruto….this will make him a monster on the battlefield. The Akatsuki will defiantly be unprepared for that….'_

He smirked as he sealed all of the collected items into his storage scroll before leaving the Hokage Mountain.

xXx

(Iwagakure Mountain Range, same day)

"97…98…99…100!"

With a grunt of effort Naruto pushed himself up for the hundredth push up that he had just finished. Not stopping in the slightest Naruto lay on his back and started to do crunches.

What he was doing was called interval training. This was a high intensity type of exercises were one was only allowed short periods of rest at a time. While he had an amazing cardiovascular system already, with his stamina being freakishly high, it was still not enough for the types of battles he would be fighting later on. He was soon going to be fighting A and S rank ninja that would stop at nothing to capture him.

Over this time of training Naruto had slightly bonded with the Kyuubi, whose real name was actually Kurama! The main reason Kurama wanted Naruto to be training so hard was so he could slowly slip some of his demon charka into his sore and healing bones. This would reinforce said bones and muscles, making them stronger than before. It was working quite well as Naruto could already feel his body becoming sturdier and more streamlined.

He had been training nonstop for the past two weeks, only stopping to eat, sleep and go to the restroom. This provided much free time to think and talk with Kurama. He was shocked to find out that the large fox craved conversation. They discussed many things from tactics to ninjutsu, which elements where better and when they thought they should go after the Akatsuki. He was quite fun and easy to talk to, once you got though the "Oh I'm a big bad ass fox, fear me" thing.

'**I can hear you, you little shit…'**

Oh yeah, and once you get passed all the insults and death threats….and the mind reading think.

Naruto mentally snorts. _'Well then you shouldn't listen then eh?'_

Kurama didn't respond as usual. He didn't respond to things like that.

'**So brat….as you know, I am slipping more and more of my charka into your body.'**

Naruto raised an eyebrow up in thought as Kurama said this.

'_Yeah, we went over this remember?'_

The large fox grunted in response.

'**Well, other than strengthening your body**, **this will allow you to be able to handle more of my charka, which means you can control more tails. Because I am apart of you, and now that we more or less agree on things, the charka will not be AS harmful to you anymore. All it will take now is you learning how to control more of my charka, and since we will be in sync, this will be far easier than before.**

Naruto blinks at this. '_Wait one second. I remember the fight with Sasuke and how I become much stronger and faster when I used one tail….what happens once I go past that?'_

Kurama grunts. **'Good question brat. The first to third tails are basically the same; you have a charka cloak that can protect you from all physical attacks as , quicker healing, heighten reaction time, and you will be stronger and quicker to.**

**The fourth though seventh tails….you will become a mere mindless beast if you do not learn how to control my charka. There is so much of my charka pouring though your system at this time that your body will need to change to handle it, so you will take on a fox/human hybrid form. You will truly become a demon unless something breaks you out of your state.**

**And the eighth and ninth tail forms…in the eight tail state, the only thing you are lacking to be me is only skin. And you can probably gauss what happens at nine… **

Naruto gulped at this newly revealed info. _'But I can learn to control it right? You said that a couple of times.'_

The large fox nodded in his cage. **'Yes, but it will be a long time before you can control it properly'**

Naruto grunted as he finished his last crunch._ 'It seems that everything I'm going to be learning is going to take a long time eh?'_

The large fox shrugged. **'The road to power is often long and not easy. In the end it will be worth it. Trust me on that.'**

If the kid was anything like his father he would be a ninja worth noting of.

Naruto pushed himself off the ground and started to jog to the path that leads down to the base of the mountain. Time to do his daily jog to the little village at the base of the huge mountain he was residing at the moment.

xXx

(With Jiraiya, 4 days after leaving Konohagakure, border of Hi no Kuni)

A small poof of smoke went off in front of Jiraiya, signaling that one of his summoning toads had left to return to their own realm.

A frown spread across his face as he thought to himself.

'_Iwagakure eh? So that's where he is…it's a good choice, no one from Konoha with a half decent brain would go anywhere near it for oblivious reasons. But it's bad for him because of what he looks like. Anyone there would immediately say he was Minato's son, and they would be correct in that regard.'_

He sighed. The brat was becoming more and more of a problem. He was going to have to sneak into the country, find the little shit, see how he was, and then maybe give him all the stuff he had collected.

…Yeah, way more trouble than he was worth….

He sighs. "Better start off soon and find him sooner rather than later…"

xXx

(4 days later with Naruto, Iwagakure Mountain Range)

Naruto whistled to himself as he carried up a bag full of fruits, vegetables, and sadly, very few meat products. He had just got done shopping in the village at the base of the mountain. While he did not have much money, he was able to work off his debt by doing simply and easy things (to him).Contrary to popular belief, your body only **needs** 3 and half ounces of meat a day!

Kyuubi had already won Naruto over to eat much more healthy foods other than ramen. And while he might not like to give up his comfort food, he had to say he did feel a lot better. With the heavily rigorous exercise, much better nutrition, a good amount of sleep, he was shaping up quite well.

But this was only the physical aspect of his training. Soon he would start to work on his charka control and then later move on to ninjutsu. Even if he did learn how to perfectly control his charka, he wasn't one much for genjutsu. His fighting style did not require it, and he had done well enough without it so far.

But the Kyuubi had explained something interesting to him. Since the large fox had been put in him right after his birth, not only had he improved his stamina, immune system, given him a large boost in his charka system, and damn near regeneration , but he had also given him the ability to control fire itself.

This was a quite shocking, but happily received thing from Naruto. He was already looking forward to training his new ability.

The Kyuubi had been amused by this. How he did not know the pain he would go though to work this ability to perfection.

But Naruto could find that out later.

Naruto grunted as he pulled himself and his newly bought food up to the tip of the mountain. He grinned happily as he walked to the mouth of the cave and set his food next to his straw mat bed. While very simply and spartan, it fitted his needs.

With his back to the mouth of the cave he soon had a fire started. He grinned as he leaned back and enjoyed the warmth of the flames, moving every now and then to warm up a certain spot on his person. He loved the warmth the flames gave…he couldn't believe that he was going to be able to control this ability…

While Naruto was relaxing to himself, enjoying the warmth of heat, he had not noticed the tall figure staring at him from the entrance of the cave.

The tall, broad shouldered figured silently moved forward, not a sound being made from his presence

Naruto dazed off into the night. He had worked hard, he was tired and sore, and he also had a full stomach and was warm. Who wouldn't fall asleep in his situation?

The figured crept closer. His long fingers slowly slide around his targets throat and gently began to squeeze.

"AGH!?" Naruto choked, his hands grasping at the ones holding onto his neck, trying to fight back.

"Because of you brat….i had to sneak into not so friendly waters….ignore many beautiful women, and miss out on some damn fine sake! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!?" Jiraiya yelled in anger, righteous fury blazing in his eye as he began to strangle the life out of Naruto.

Naruto knew that voice…and only one man who would do this to him and care about women and sake at the same time…

"ERO-SENNIN?!" Naruto yelled/gasped as the last thing he saw was a pair of angry red eyes.

Kurama was laughing his ass off at the moment though….was that good? Most likely not…

-

The tall man now identified as Jiraiya smirked as he laid Naruto down next to the fire he had built earlier.  
Said man looked at the boy lying in front of him. While he had been 'dead' now for over almost going on 2 weeks, he had to say, the kid was in damn fine shape. He could tell from just looking at him that his body was much more solid and his face and body lacked the fat that use to reside there. It was now replaced with strong, lean muscles built to outlast their opponents. He was also slightly taller, not by much, but probably a half inch or so. Kami the kid was forcing himself to shape up, and doing a damn fine job at it to.

Jiraiya set the backpack filled with the scrolls down as he looked around the cave. It was simply, not much in creature comforts other than a straw bed, covers, and no pillow.

Simple, affordable, and easy to replace. The perfect set up for a person ready to leave at any time.

It was surprising that someone with Naruto's mindset was able to think this far ahead of his end goal, which to him was unknown. But maybe the little brat would tell him when he woke up.

And lo and behold, that's when said brat slowly started to come to his senses

Naruto groaned as he held his head in slight pain, trying to recall what had knocked him out.  
He gasped before he quickly rolled to the side, moved a stone and picked a hidden kunai up before hurling it at his intrudes head, aiming right between the eyes.

The blade never got close before Jiraiya simply stopped it by sticking his forefinger up and catching the blade's small ring at the bottom of the hilt, causing the blade to spin to a stop after a long tense second.

Jiraiya merely snorted.

" I see you missed me brat…your aiming sucks as usual. Work on it, it just needs a little bit more practice and you will have it down for sure."

To say the least, Naruto was shocked as hell. With the low visibility and flickering flames he was not able to see Jiraiya's face. All he could hear was his voice, and boy did he know it.

" Jiraiya?!"  
At the saying of his name, the man seemed to peak up. Hey, the brat hadn't said Ero-Sennin, and that was always a plus.

He smirked as he looked at Naruto and crossed his arms and responded.

"The one and only kid…now, we have a lot to talk about now don't we?"

All Naruto could do was gulp and merely nod.

_

**Well guys, here it is, chapter 2 is now up and running!  
I am really really sorry for not having it up sooner, its just life has been busy at the moment, but fear not! You now have me to yourselves! XD Oh I love ya guys.  
As always, I am up for ideas! And I have a question for you guys!  
Should I stick with the canon story, or mix it up with my own spice? Because I want this to be a different story than most.  
So review! Add to fav's! And Review again!  
Like for real, review…it's like a minute of your life and it helps my ego Q~Q**


End file.
